


What happens at Hogwarts, stays at Hogwarts

by Gemenice



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Human AU, Randomness, blame on of my best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemenice/pseuds/Gemenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human, Hogwarts AU with TMNT brothers.  Just few drabbles that hopefully will turn into whole story</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens at Hogwarts, stays at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chercherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chercherin/gifts).



> Blame Cheri for this. All her idea.

“The owls are here.” Splinter said without looking up from reading his Prophet (from last week, for some reason) and Mikey jumped up, running to the window, before Raph caught him by the back of the neck of his shirt, smirking. 

 

“And where do you think YOU are going?” He asked, quietly. He didn’t need Splinter to hear his teasing. 

 

“The owls are here.” Mikey explained, staring at Raph with those big eyes of his and Raph nodded, before knocking the ground from under Mikey’s feet, making him fall back on the chair. 

 

“Exactly OWLS. No postman, OWLS. Owls are for wizards, Mikey, not for Squibs.” 

 

“I’m not a squib!” Mikey yelped and Raph smirked. 

 

“Well, we’ll find out today, won’t we?” He said and walked over to the window, grinning at Mikey as he took the letters from their owl and turned to Leo, dropping one full envelope on his comic book (‘Watch it, Raph!’ ‘Oh, just find another page to fap over your beloved Captain, Leo!’), throwing the other at Donny and then sitting down. And Mikey was still staring. “Told you there is no letter for you, Mikey. But magic is not for everyone. “ And Mikey’s eyes fell as he looked down at his food, before he looked up, smiling. 

 

“Yeah. I can… be a footballer. Or a singer. Everyone loves singers. Like everyone and I could be totally first everywhere and-“ 

 

“Oh look!” Raph said, pulling another letter from behind his own, watching as Mikey’s eyes widened. “Maybe I was wrong. And you aren’t a squib.” And the next second the letter was torn from his hand (that kid could be freaking quick if he wanted to) and Mikey was pressing it against his chest, jumping up and down, all happy. And if Raph lifted his own letter higher to hide the smile on his own face, he was sure no one noticed. Happy Mikey was much better than sad one, he decided – but in no way would he say that out loud.

 

***

Mikey couldn’t help but feel the giddiness in his fingers as he stood in front of the Great Hall, waiting for his own sorting. He heard so much about sortings. 

 

Leo said that the Hat was the worst thing in the world. That it would do anything to make your life hell and that it would enjoy it and that they should put it in Azkaban, because if anything ever deserved that, it was the Sorting Hat. … but then Leo wasn’t too happy about being sorted to Slytherin. He said something about that not being honorable enough and Raph said that when he was brought to Headminister’s office for one thing or another (probably cursing another toilet to try and bite off intimate parts whenever someone tried to sit on it again) that he’d seen Leo first begging, and then threatening the Hat to put him in Ravenclaw. Raph still laughed about that to Leo’s face to this very day. But Ravenclaw… that was where Donny was. 

 

Coming to Hogwarts two years after Leo, he was so excited to see Hogwarts and Mikey could remember him crying on the next day and asking Splinter to let him come home and to be able to go to Muggle school instead, because none of his electronics worked on Hogwarts. Mikey cried with Donny then, because he could imagine how horrible it must’ve been for Donny to be without his phone and computer and that night he slept with his Nintendo cuddled close to his chest, whispering to it, that even though he won’t be able to take it to Hogwarts with him, he’ll never forget about it and that they will play when he gets home. 

 

Raph, coming to Hogwarts the same year as Donny since they were twins (Donny being a tiiiny bit older even though Raph would lie to everyone about that, even to himself) ended up in Gryffindor. Funnily he was the one to complain the least. When Mikey asked him about that, he just shrugged and rolled his eyes, saying that whole Hogwarts sucked, because there wasn’t ONE normal house and people were weird and couldn’t shut up, but Gryffindor was at least red. He didn’t say anything about the sorting itself or the Hat but Mikey decided that if Raph survived that without much complaining it wouldn’t be that horrible. And then the door opened and Mikey went it – well Mikey and the other one hundred people or however many there were, but all those lights and people and sorting was so exciting, that Mikey could feel his heart being crazily in his chest.

 

… it wasn’t that long and the excitement pretty much fell off, because really? REALLY? They were going to sort them one by one?! He would grow old and DIE and Raph would dance on his bones till it would be HIS turn! Mikey felt like yelling or tearing his hair out, or something! But he could do neither – he didn’t want to be the first to lose points of his House before he even got A House (and Raph told him how one had to sleep in Forbidden Forest if you lost any points), so he settled on looking around and fidgeting – for the first five people and then he just let his head fall back and stuck out his tongue – and Leo was frowning at him, sitting even straighter than at home and was trying to motion something to him. Mikey blinked, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders – really. He turned to look at Raph and motioned to Leo. Raph looked over at their eldest brother, then just rolled his eyes and made circular motion near his temple. Mikey had to agree. Leo was weird sometimes and sometimes almost crazy, but hey… he was family. 

 

Mikey sighed and stood on his toes to look at the last table where Donny was sitting. He had his phone in his hands, obviously trying to do SOMETHING with it – what, Mikey had no idea. But he knew that Donny still complained first few days about how archaic Hogwarts was with that electronic ban and how Drumstrang had no problem with all that. Mikey snickered. Oh he had a lot of that complaining hidden safely back home in the letters Raph send him over the year. Talking about Raph… Mikey turned back to him and grinned and Raph looked at him for a moment, before motioning to a girl currently sitting on the chair with the Sorting Hat on her Head and pretending he was shaking with dread and Mikey giggled before pointing to a boy standing few steps in front of him. Raph motioned fainting and Mikey slapped his hand over his mouth when Raph’s housemates stared at him and he glared back at them, hissing something obviously, and that made them turn away. They also did their best not to look back. The ceremony seemed to go quicker that way, Mikey and Raph pulling grimaces at their new schoolmates backs until it was Mikey’s turn. 

 

When his name was called Mikey yelped something along the lines of ‘yippie ’ (which was frowned upon by the Professor holding the Hat) and he ran over to the chair, almost knocking it over in his hurry to sit on it. When the Hat was finally, FINALLY lowered on his head, he kicked his legs out.

 

‘Aren’t you supposed to TALK?’ He thought really hard. There was a snort at the back of his mind at that. 

 

‘I do talk. I’m just trying to decide which House to put you in.’ Mikey rolled his eyes. Was that all? 

 

‘Well that’s easy.’ 

 

‘Oh really?’ The Hat asked almost curious – and Mikey hoped it was the Hat, because he didn’t want to be THE schizophrenic wizard. 

 

‘Uhm… yeaah. Duh.’ 

 

‘Well you have nice heart, you are easy-going, friends are very important to you and you’d give up anything to help them out, Hufflepuffs would love to have you. You’re smart even though you’re really lazy and your attentionspan is that of a fly’ and that was accompanied with a small mental kick when Mikey wasn’t listening but instead was snickering at the image of how funny he must look in that archaic hat.

 

‘I’m not archaic.’ The hat spat and huffed ‘ but as I was saying, a lot of Ravenclaws would be able to understand that laziness. You also have brave heart and would do well in Gryffindor.’ Mikey rolled his eyes. 

 

‘Of course I’m going to Gryffindor.’ He said and looked over at Raph who was staring at him with the rest of the school. 

 

‘I see. You miss your brother and want to be in the same House with him. That’s… really sweet.’ 

 

‘Actually I just want to bother him.’ 

 

‘Oh.’ The Hat said in a really underwhelmed tone. ‘I really should’ve asked that first.’ It also snorted and then it yelled out for all the world to hear “GRYFFINDOR!” Mikey jumped up just in time to see Raph slapping his hand over his face and look up to the magical ceiling shaking his head. Yep, Hogwarts might just be awesome.


End file.
